I'll See You Later, Or How About Now?
by The WolvGambit
Summary: What if Grissom waited a few minutes then followed Sara on his return? M for a reason


I'll See You Later, Or How About Now?

Summary: One-Shot GSR: What if Grissom waited a few minutes then followed Sara into the locker room on his return? (Notes: There might be a few alterations to the Locker Room since it's been a while for me since I've seen it. So if the description does fit just right, sorry.) Rated M for a reason...

XXXXXxxxxxxxxx

"I'll see you later." He shouted after her, his face contorted in confusion.

She turned and smiled brightly. "Yes, you will."

Grissom watched her stalk off down the hall towards the locker rooms and sighed. He wanted to touch her, hold her, kiss her. It'd been far too long, far too _long_. His body hummed to life when he saw her walk past his office, he just watched her hips shimmy, it was just too much. Every time she walked by it seemed as though time was standing still, nothing else mattered except for her and him. During his sabbatical he'd tried to write her more than one letter, quoting dead poets words, trying to twirl what he felt around in his tired mind. Deciding that he was too chicken to send it and sent that damn cocoon instead. Constantly he belittled himself and even tried to shove the letter in the box several times on his way towards the post office. All the while afterwards thinking of what he should've done, said.

Throughout his musing it had brought him in front of the locker room. It was more secluded now, shut doors, private...more-so now then before he left. This made him smile inside and his body got hot with the thought. How many times had he dreamed of having Sara Sidle at work? How many times had he thought of having her in his office chair, against his door, over his desk with files and papers scattering all over the floor, in this very locker room in one of the shower stalls, on a bench, against the tiled floor? His brain couldn't calculate as all the blood was rushing to pool at his groin making him groan inwardly as he stepped into the locker room.

As he made his way in he spotted her towards the far end of the room, her clothes draped over one of the benches, and she was wrapped in a towel. Grissom's heart pounded in his chest, hard and heavy, so hard that he could hear it thud in his ears. She was a vision with long slender legs that went on forever and snuck under the towel that had come down towards mid-thigh. Her back had turned to him as she turned into the stall, regulating the water.

He walked up towards her, closer and closer. His body was in charge instead of his brain, he couldn't control himself. Sara was like the air he breathed, the water he drunk, the sun on his face, the wind through his hair. Every piece of her was sacred, special. Quietly he sat his glasses on top of her clothes, forgetting he still clutched them in his hands. If he'd clutched any harder they would've broke under the force. Finally, slowly he brought his hand to her shoulder, caressing it with his fingertips.

At this, he was prepared to scoot back as she whirled around to face him.

"God Grissom don't do THAT!" She all but screamed at him. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, honey." He put his head down sheepishly. "I couldn't help myself."

That earned him a playful slap as she backed up. "I told you I'd see you later, I've got to get cleaned up."

"I haven't seen you in a long time, Sara."

"Who's fault is that?" Was her clipped response.

"I deserved that."

"You confuse me."

"I confuse myself." His mouth formed a smirk as he continued to walk towards her. However, his mind wasn't focusing on the destination and they were both headed for the shower stall.

"Griss..."

"Gil, honey. Please. No one's around, I want to hear it."

"We shouldn't do this here." She continued to back up.

He reached out to touch her arm, his fingers sliding down her soft skin. "I don't think I can wait any longer, Sara sweetheart." His voice dropped to a low baritone rumble. Sara could feel it all the way down to her toes as the water started to trickle down her back. Out of reflex she stepped forward, but in doing so she bumped right into Grissom's chest.

"Gil..."

His hand cupped her face and brought her lips to his in a quick kiss, then another, then once more, and then deeper as his tongue gently dove into her mouth, twirling around hers. He felt her body tremble and the towel fall as she backed them both into the spray, her hands around the back of his neck...water gliding down as he towered over her.

"You're beautiful, honey...so beautiful. I've missed you so much."

Soon there was a wet slap against the stall as his soaked shirt collided with the wall, her fingers grazing over the tight flesh of his chest and abdomen. He groaned inwardly letting out a hiss of breath. He walked closer to her, sliding his body against hers, their wet skin sliding together, he heard her intake of breath and smiled.

"You don't know how many times I've dreamed of you this way..." He sighed against her hair as the water continued to come down on them. "Pressed against the shower wall...my hands holding you up, caressing every inch of you."

Her throaty gurgle and sigh were all he needed as he continued to stroke her back down to her ass, hefting her up against the wall. "Gggiillll..."

Sara's moan and shudder were not lost on him as he skillfully brought his hands toward her chest, molding her gently as an artist molds clay...her shudders made him shudder as he realized that his pants were still on and getting wetter by the minute. The fabric clinging to his legs, his groin, his ass...sensations annoying and pleasurable at the same time as he felt Sara grind herself against his stomach.

At this he bend his head down and started teasing along her chest with his mouth, teeth, and tongue. Feeling her respond as he suckled and nipped, he was in heaven, holding the woman that had haunted him ever since he left. All the while his hands had dropped towards the inside of her thighs, feeling her writhe against him, the deep throaty moan in his ear as she surged against his eager touch.

When he felt her first orgasm wash over her, he started reaching for his belt and then the back of his pants...her hand came to rest on his shoulder. "I'm still on the pill, Gil. Just please...pllleeaassee..."

His forehead came to rest on hers. "Been too long, honey..."

The wet slosh of his pants echoed in the stall as they collided with the wet floor, he felt her hands encase his swollen flesh and kneed it in a way that made him see stars behind his eyelids. Grabbing her wrist gently, he willed himself to gain some control back as he opened his eyes to meet hers. Grissom thought he'd come right then with the look on her face, sultry, deep, sexy, and sensual. He watched as her eyes closed as he pressed into her, bracing them both on the back wall as he slowly slid home.

He felt her shudder again, her rhythmic clamping almost taking him under as he started a slow, slow pace wanting to savor every single sensation. "So hot, so wet Sara...Unnngggg..." He whispered throatily in her ear, the water still splashing on them...making it a bit difficult to keep leverage.

"Harder..."

They heard the door open and the clack of heels. "Sara?"

He paused, still in, still hardly able to form coherent thoughts. With some amount of self control he whispered softly in her ear. "Answer her..."

"Yes..."

"You almost done in there?"

"Almost...I was very deep in it. I'm a mess." She tired, hoping the quiver didn't resound in her voice with Grissom pressing her against the shower wall. "I'll be out in a bit..."

"No problem, just letting you know that Greg had some information for you."

"Uh-huh.." She managed as Grissom started to kiss the side of her neck up towards her ear, grinding his hips in a circular motion. Soon they heard the click-clacking subside and the door close as he started to pick up his pace and stalling it so long had made them both so sensitive that it was only a small series of deep angled thrusts to toss them both over the edge.

Panting, they both slid to the floor, heavily exhausted. "And this couldn't have waited till later?"

"Not a chance, honey..." He smiled against her shoulder. "Not a chance. I love you..."

"I love you too."

They finally made it to their feet, yet clumsily as he started to pick up his wet clothing. Turning around he then felt hands on his back shoving him out. "Now get out of here so I can finish my shower..."

Smirking, he tossed his wet clothes over a bench and reached into his locker, happy that he had a change of clothes in here.

"I'll see you later..." He trailed off after he had finished dressing, headed for the door, smirking all the while.

END-


End file.
